The Flash: Fastest Man Alive
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Snowbarry) Round 2 has come when Zoom kidnaps Caitlin Snow and is willing to kill her, Barry heads off to save her but will he survive another encounter with the demon speedster or will he die.


The Flash: Fastest Man Alive

(A small Snowbarry fanfic… so I hope you enjoy)

Barry was still suffering the after effects of losing his battle with Zoom the first time, he had only just got back his legs and his confidence, his feelings for Caitlin Snow had grown beyond friendship and into love as she continued to work with Cisco and earth 2 Wells.

Barry was home the one night whilst Joe was gone to work on some paperwork when Barry got a phone call from Caitlin Snow, Barry smiled grabbing his phone and hitting the answer button "Hey Caitlin"

"Barry! Help!" Caitlin screamed, Barry's heart leapt to his throat.

"Caitlin!" he yelled.

"Flash" the unmistakable voice of Zoom made Barry's heart stop instantly.

"Zoom, Leave her alone" Barry warned getting angrier.

"It's time Flash, one has to die and it's going to be you… come save your friend" Barry stood up from his seat.

"I'm coming for you Zoom, this ends now" Barry sped off in his Flash suit as Zoom gave him the location, Caitlin was whimpering in the corner of the big room where he was waiting for Barry to arrive which did not take long when Barry sped into the room.

"Caitlin" Barry whispered, a battered and bruised Caitlin was trying to move from her spot but her hands and feet were tied, whimpering through her gag telling Barry to run but Barry remained still "You're going to pay for what you did to Caitlin" Barry readied himself and Zoom snarled doing the same before the 2 speedsters launched themselves into high gear slamming into each-other, Caitlin screamed watching the familiar sight of the blue and red lightning bolts coming off the 2 fighters.

Blood splattered across the walls and onto the floor as Zoom was once again giving Barry a beating he was not going to forget, Caitlin's eyes widened as Barry was thrown clear from Zoom and onto the floor, blood pouring from his nose and mouse. Zoom laughed heartily as he made his way over to Caitlin vibrating his arm "Time to die" he snarled.

Barry looked up and saw what was about to happen, feeling his power surge within him he launched himself into attack, speeding off he rammed his shoulder into Zooms side and they disappeared from her sight, Zoom was beyond surprised at Barry's new strength but he was not the only one, Barry was attacking with everything he had as with every punch he landed dark blood blew from Zooms face as he continued to strike, Zoom could not keep up with the Barry Allen who was bouncing off the walls and throwing his fists into Zooms face and ribs.

Joe, Iris, Cisco and Jay who had returned after finding out Barry was injured in round 1 with Zoom were now observing from the Lab. Joe, Cisco and Iris were cheering their friend for Barry, happy to see him give Zoom the bashing he deserved. Jay was smiling brightly as he suddenly realised that Zoom had finally met his match this time, Earth-2 Harrison Wells was listening but was pacing back and forth "Come on Barry"

Barry meanwhile was giving it all he had as he smashed Zoom about the next room but he was not finished with him at that point, Zoom showed the city that he beat the Flash now it was time to show the world that there is only 1 fastest man alive and that nobody messes with Central City.

Giving Joe the location of the place where Caitlin was Barry continued to hammer Zoom hard with his fist before grabbing his throat and speeding him off to Central City picture news.

Central City Picture news was bustling with reporters before Flash Blew into the room with a beaten and broken speed demon who had defeated him before "This Speedster showed you that he can beat me, told you that I was no god… I never claimed to be but this is what I am, there is only fastest man alive, I am Central Cities Guardian, It's protector and this is a message to anyone out there who wants to do harm to central city… they have to go through me first" he sped off with the demon speedster being dragged behind him.

Captain Singh and the officers was going about their day as usual until a gust of wind blew in, they were about to draw their guns until they saw it was the flash with beaten speedster that had The Flash beaten before "This speedster had shown you that I am not invincible, it showed you that I can be beaten, all I want to do is help protect this city… I am the fastest man alive" he sped off back to Star Labs "Cisco get the portal ready" Cisco left the computer and went down to the portal in the basement whilst Joe helped Caitlin get onto the bed when Barry called from his communicator "Wells grab the gun, empty the clip into him on my signal" Wells grabbed his gun and readied himself.

Joe remained by Caitlin's side ready for anything when Barry Blew in with a beaten and wrecked Zoom, placing Zoom in a chokehold "Now!" he yelled and Wells opened fire on Zoom, emptying the clip of his gun into Zoom's body, Zoom roared in agony until it was over, letting go of him Barry watched Zoom fall to the floor motionless.

They won…Zoom was defeated.

"It's over" Jay said impressed.

"Time to go home" Wells said grabbing Zoom and lifting him up off the floor "Mr Allen, Ramone, Detective West, Dr Snow" He inclined his head towards them before heading to the portal with Cisco.

Jay smiled "It's been a pleasure Barry, today you've have proven that you are the fastest of us all" Barry smiled shaking his hand "Just don't take too long with telling somebody your feelings" Barry looked confused before Jay motioned to Caitlin before bidding his goodbyes to everything, Doctor Wells and Jay went back to their world.

Caitlin was lying in bed nursing some wounds when Barry entered, Caitlin smiled "How does it feel to be the fastest man alive again?" she asked and he smiled "Like everything is normal again" she smirked "What's normal these days" she snorted and he laughed before sobering up "Caitlin there is something I need to tell you"

Caitlin sat up and leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips "I know"

"How?" he asked and she smiled "Because I love you too" he grinned and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Caitlin Snow" he whispered and she whispered back as their heads were pressed together "I love you so much too Barry Allen"

Barry grinned as the New aired on him 'The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive'

He was back and better than ever now Caitlin was by his side.

(Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot Snowbarry fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
